Megami
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: I was supposed to be dead, but I'm not. I have a whole new life, a new face, a new chance. But, it isn't as easy as all that. You see, my best friend is a murderer, yet I'm in love with him and the man trying to catch him. If Death Notes weren't bad enough, there's a new notebook in play, one that reverses what Kira does. So now I have to choose which side and between them.
1. Chapter 1

_Valkyrie_

When a person dies, they either go to Heaven or Hell. Or Nothing if they used a Death Note. I expected to go to Heaven at the very least, not revert back to childhood and grow up in a new place, let alone a new dimension. But sadly, that's what happened to me.

I knew something was wrong when I opened my eyes and saw the blurry image of a mobile above me. I knew I should have been dead after that car accident, yet here I was.

It wasn't until I had lived this way for a few months did I figure out what was going on. I was a baby again, just a few months old. I was with my aunt, who had raised me in my old world when my parents died in a car accident. They were still dead in this world by the same means.

This world… I didn't discover which world I was in until people came to our house. From what my Aunt said, they were our neighbors and they had a son my age. It wasn't until he was set down in front of me on my playmat did I find out who he was. It was Light Yagami, Kira. Or the future Kira.

I read stories in my old life about this sort of thing happening and I was not happy, especially since it meant I'd have to grow up all over again and go through puberty once more. I couldn't believe this was happening. I ended up in one of those fanfictions I used to read. Someone up above must have hated me in my previous life.

We grew up together, Light and I. And despite everything, including throwing blocks at his head as a baby and my better judgement, we became friends. It was so easy to forget he'd grow up into a mass murderer with a god-complex. I let myself get too attached. I guess our families were hoping we'd grow up and marry someday. Ha, like that would happen. Still, Light was my best friend, even if I had to deal with the hordes of fangirls because they thought he was good looking and smart, which he was. And honestly, I didn't mind being used by him to keep them at bay. Light and I studied together constantly, pulling the highest ranks. Light was number one and I was content with number two. It paid to have someone like Light tutoring you constantly.

The years went by and when Light and I were 18 and 17 respectively, I knew the Death Note would come and the reign of Kira would begin. I had to stop it somehow, I couldn't let innocent people die and…. I just couldn't lose Light. He meant so much to me now, more than I ever thought possible. I couldn't let him die or L either. Falling in love with Light was never in the plan, especially if I couldn't trust him….


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth

It came. I know Light saw it fall as well and I intended to grab it before Light did and give it back to Ryuk. But fate was against me as I got held back because of some assignment. I ran out to the courtyard after but the notebook was gone. Dammit…. I saw Light and ran to catch up. "Hey Light!" I plastered my usual smile on my face as I caught up to him. "You didn't wait for me! You're so mean!"

"Oh Tsukiko, sorry about that. What did the teacher want?" Light apologized.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to me about a report. Good luck with cram school tonight."

"Sure I can't convince you to join as well?" Light asked as we walked home.

"More studying on top of school? Are you crazy? No way!" I stuck my tongue out. "It's hard enough to compete with you in regular school, I don't need to do it in cram school. Some of us have a social life, Light."

Light chuckled. "If you're sure."

We walked in companionable silence, though my eyes kept straying to Light's bag where the Death Note was. How was I going to get it away from him? We reached home and went into our respective houses. I holed up in my room, turning on the TV and waiting. Right on time, Kuruo Otoharada died of a heart attack, letting the hostages at the daycare center escape unharmed. While I was relieved no one was hurt, it meant that Light had killed and he was going to do it again.

I had to watch my step now. I knew the Death Note was going to change his personality for the worse. If Light's family wasn't safe, then I was sure I wasn't either. Even if I was his best friend, there was no doubt he'd try to get me out of his way if I opposed him. They never really covered this in the stories…. What was I going to do?

* * *

*How To Use*

The human whose name is written in this Note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.


	3. Chapter 3

_Confrontation_

Five days… It's been five days since the killings began. Scores of criminals were dead. It was a terrifying to witness, seeing the names of criminals killed announced on TV. I knew Ryuk should be with Light by now. Light was different now, he didn't smile as much as he used to and there was a look in his eyes…. It was evil. Gone was the innocence in his eyes that I loved.

I was zoning out in class, trying to think of what to do. I knew I had to get L's attention without making Light suspicious of me, though I had to be incredibly careful to avoid being suspect of Kira myself. I came back to myself when the teacher called on Light to recite. Light was always so good at it and I liked listening to him, even if he sounded a bit bored.

"Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed, both by the magnitude of his achievement and by the joy and happiness that were brought to him."

"That was very well-done. But I'm not surprised, of course. Absolutely flawless. Very good." The teacher praised. "Well then. I'll leave it at that for the day." The teacher dismissed us as the bell rang.

I watched Light leave for a moment, hanging back long enough for him to talk to Ryuk before running to catch up. "Hey Light. Nice reciting in class today, nerd." I teased. I had to act as normal as possible, lest Light suspect me of anything and ruin all my plans.

"Wouldn't that make you a nerd too since you could easily do it as well?" Light retorted.

"Pfft, Light Yagami giving his greatest rival a compliment? The world must be ending!"

"What? Greatest rival?"

"Yeah!" I sped ahead to walk backward in front of him. "We're intellectual rivals competing for the top scores! I won't lose to you!" I pointed at him, looking serious.

"Yet, you're always in second place." Light pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to his side. "Because then I'd be a mega nerd like you. Besides, being the super genius is your thing. I'm perfectly happy with second place."

"If you say so. Oh, Mom is wondering when you'll come back over to study again."

I rolled my eyes. "Her and Aunt Natuski both. I swear, they've been trying to get us together since we were kids. I'm still trying to figure out how we became friends, even though I continuously threw blocks at your head in our younger years."

"Who knows how I became friends with someone as crazy as you."

"Hey! Being normal is so boring. I'd rather be crazy than a boring nerd like you!"

"Would you stop calling me a nerd?"

"Nope! Because you're my nerd!"

"Your nerd?" Light asked, looking amused, a glimmer of his old self peeking through.

"Yes, my nerd and I don't like sharing with anyone."

We reached our houses and Light went to his while I went to mine, knowing it was only a matter of time before L conducted his test. Things were going exactly like they had in the story, but it would probably help if I started keeping a record so I knew when things would happen and if I could interfere without changing things too much.

But then again, there was a chance L could find it and then I'd really be in trouble because it would only make me look like Kira. This wasn't good. I could fake it and write things down after they happened, to make it look like I was just keeping track. That could work. Though I couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting something.

Oh, that's right. The ICPO meeting was today and L was going to do the broadcast. Wait a second, wasn't Light supposed to make the fake drawer? I peeked out my window and saw Light walking down the street, obviously going to get the materials needed. He didn't return for a while and by then I had the TV set up so I could watch L's broadcast. Now to wait. Light came back and went inside his house, the light to his room turning on after a few minutes.

I was doodling on a spare paper, mindless listening to some Hideki Ryuga music video when it was mercifully cut off, an announcer appearing on the screen to excuse the interruption before Lind L. Taylor appeared on the screen.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations.

I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

Whoa... I thought watching it on the TV was intense, this is mindblowing. Come on Light, don't fall for it. You're better than this. Don't fall for it.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

I looked out the window towards Light's room. Come on Light! Use your head! L's baiting you! You know that L wouldn't show his face so publicly!

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."

Crap... I closed my eyes and sighed. He just had to go there. I started counting down the seconds and right on time, Taylor clutched at his heart, groaning in agony before he collapsed on the desk. I recoiled a bit, this scene had always gotten to me and seeing it in real life made it worse. I could just imagine Light laughing as they hauled Taylor's body off the set before it was replaced with the infamous Gothic style L.

L began to taunt Light and I could almost hear what Light was saying when L called him out on what he was doing. L promised they would meet in the future and then the broadcast ended.

It was one thing to see it on the screen, but entirely different to witness it for myself. In a way, I felt like I was in a valley, caught between two unmovable mountains, neither one giving into the other. It was then I realized that was exactly what was happening. I had to choose a side. Did I choose the side of my best friend who had turned into a murderer in a twisted sense of justice and could kill me if he thought I was a threat, or did I choose the detective trying to capture my best friend and could possibly have me arrested too? This was never really considered in all those stories I used to read, generally L was always chosen, but I had grown up with Light, seen him at his best and worst, shared so much with him. There was that loyalty and friendship that kept me tied to Light, yet that repulsion I felt because he wasn't my Light anymore, he was Kira.

So what was I going to do? Did I support Light's murderous rampages and put aside my own morals or did I join L and bring down Light, betraying him? I wished and prayed for an answer but none came. I was on my own and that was truly terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dealings_

 ***Task Force Headquarters***

"All right. Let's start with the tip line reports." Chief Yagami asked as we all sat around in the room, various reports in front of us while Watari sat in the back with the usual laptop featuring the gothic L on the screen. While I loved my job as a detective, I felt terrible leaving Tsukio alone for almost days on end. But she was almost an adult and could cook for herself and Sachiko had promised to look in on her from time to time.

I comforted myself by saying I was working to bring in a killer and make the world a bit safer, for Tsukio. But it felt like we were going nowhere, even with all the new tips and claims coming in, though most of them were just pranks or some crazy person.

Mogi stood up to read off the report. "Yes, sir. Up to this point, we've received 3029 responses about the murders via telephone and e-mail. Most of these have been curious citizens' and prank calls, but there are 14 people who claimed to either know Kira or who have seen him. All 14 accounts were followed up on and carefully documented. However, nobody could provide any information that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly this week there were additional twenty-one people who called in claiming to be Kira."

The chief looked bothered by this but it faded as he waited for Mogi to continue. Like I said, crazy people.

"We didn't wanna rule anything out. So we followed standard procedure and created files for all 21 of them."

"Uh huh. All right. On to the victim reports."

I stood up to read my report. "Yes, sir. Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. and 2 a.m. on weekdays local time with 68% of them occurring between 8 p.m. and12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week."

I nearly jumped when L finally decided to speak, as he had been so very quiet during this meeting. I glanced over my shoulder at the computer screen, L no doubt able to see us.

"That information is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student."

A student? My mind went to Tsukio. Was Kira possibly a student like my niece? Such a thought truly boggled my mind and it was disturbing to think about.

"Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly possible he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with the individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still, I recommend you reexamine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not our suspect could be a student."

It appeared I wasn't the only one who was bothered by the fact that Kira may very well be a student. Such an idea was hard to grasp, but then again, there had been cases of children and teenagers alike murdering someone. I suppose the idea was still very much an idea that no one even wanted to consider, that their own child or someone they knew was a killer.

"We must consider every possibility. I believe that's the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please continue with your report."

"Hm. Oh right. Does anyone else have something they'd like to add?" Yagami snapped out of his daze and addressed the room at large.

Matsuda, a young cop a few years older that Tsukio raised his hand. "Ah, yes, sir."

"What is it, Matsuda?"

Matsuda stood up, looking rather unsure. "Um. well I'm not saying this to support Kira, or to condone the murders, but in the last few days throughout the world, but especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed."

Everyone else in the room groaned softly and had looks of annoyance on their faces, probably to do with what Matsuda spoke of. Though I could see where he was coming from.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?"

"No."

"Well that about sums up our report for today. L."

"Thank you, everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet, I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I leave it to you." And with that, L signed off.

I gathered up my things and bid the chief and Matsuda goodbye, giving the latter a comforting pat on the shoulder and a small smile, silently telling him that I didn't think less of him for what he said earlier. I got to my car and drove home, my mind full of what we had learned. Kira, a student? Did that mean that they were at Tsukio's school or someone she knew? I just wanted my niece to be safe.

Dinner was waiting for me and so was Tsukio. She smiled brightly when she saw me and I just couldn't help but go over and give her a hug.

"Aunt Natsuki?', Tsukio asked, sounding surprised. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just been a long day." Looking at Tsukio, I just couldn't imagine that a student of all people could be killing people. It was almost like saying thatTsukio could be a suspect too. But she'd never do something like that, she was an innocent girl.

* * *

No doubt by now that the police had started to suspect that Kira was a student. But I knew that wasn't going to stop Light. He was going to use being able to control the circumstances of death to his advantage.

Light and I walked to school together, a small smile playing on Light's lips as we walked. He tilted his head up, using his arm to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Sure is bright today."

I hummed in response, my own smile on my face. "Yup! Maybe we could go for a walk at the park after school since you don't have cram school tonight."

"Yeah, sounds good." Light looked back at me with a smile, a genuine one and looking every inch my best friend.

School went on like usual and I watched during my free period as Light played soccer with some other boys, lifting his hands and laughing when his team scored a goal. We sat together at lunch like usual at our small table, Light pulling out things he packed while I sipped on my milk. The normalcy of the everyday situations made it so easy to forget that twenty-three inmates were dropping dead and Light was really a serial killer

Light and I walked home, though I put my earbuds in and blasted my music loud enough that he could hear it and I wouldn't hear him, letting him talk to Ryuk. We parted ways like usual and I went inside and changed into more comfortable clothes before I went out to buy groceries. While walking to the store, I got the strangest feeling I was being followed and pulled out the compact mirror I kept with me and acted like I was checking my hair when in truth I was checking behind me. I wasn't totally surprised that I was being followed, but I was surprised to see that it was Raye Penbar. _Wasn't he supposed to follow Light? Or perhaps it's because we're so close and live next door that Raye can follow us both. We do spend a lot of time together. Poor Raye. He has no idea what he's getting into. I wish there was some way I could save him, but what can I possibly do? I can't exactly go up and say he's marked for death. I'd wind up in a cell faster than I could say Quidditch._

Raye Penbar would have to die in order for the case to move forward.

 _Sorry, Raye. I wish I could save you, but I can't. But I won't let your death be in vain._ It was then I knew what my role would be. I would take my own side, neither for or against L or Light. I'd let the path take me where it would.

* * *

 _There was always a balance to everything. Day and Night, Dark and Light, Sound and Silence, Life and Death. Such a thing applied to Gods of Death as well. Their opposites were Angels of Life who worked without end since ancient times to keep the balance. They would grant life while Shinigami took it. While the Shinigami realm was a desolate wasteland, the Realm of Angels was a flourishing paradise. Angels had once been humans who had been virtuous and merciful in life. They too watched the human realm, finding those to spare._

 _On that_ day _in particular, they were watching the battle between Kira and L. Scores of humans were dying by the day and the balance was upset. They couldn't let it continue, yet they couldn't directly interfere. Which was what led them to the girl who had been visited by death, yet had been spared. She was the one they needed to restore the balance. They were intrigued by her closeness to the murderer Kira, knowing of the grief and confusion she felt. Declaring herself as a neutral party only strengthened their choice. But not yet, it was too soon. She was not yet ready for what they had planned. But the time was soon drawing near and the balance would be restored._

 _The Valkyrie would rise._

* * *

So we got to see Aunt Natsuki's POV and now we have Angels of Life who seem pretty interested in Tsukio. Wonder how they intend for her to bring the balance back? Wait and see. We won't hear from them for awhile, but I assure you that this isn't the last we've seen or heard of them


	5. Chapter 5

Pursuit

Six more inmates died yesterday and while the media only said they were simple heart attacks, I knew that it wasn't so. Light was experimenting. Which meant the trip to Spaceland was coming next and Raye would die as well as the other FBI agents. If I was lucky, Light would ask someone else to go with him and leave me out of it. Suspicion would double down on both of us if Raye died near the two of us, since L put him on us. Looked like I wouldn't have to get L's attention after all, I already had it.

The next morning I was woken up at some unholy hour by my phone ringing. I stuck a hand out from under my comforter and groped around for it, flipping it open when I found it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kio."

My eyes shot open as I sat up. There was only one person who called me that and got away with it. "Light? Why are you calling so early?" He only called me Kio if he wanted to sweet talk me into something and damn if it didn't work every time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Spaceland with me today?"

I mentally groaned. Of course he'd ask me. "You couldn't have waited til I was awake to ask me?"

"I wanted to get there early before it got crowded, since I know you hate lines." Which would have been considered sweet of him if not for his ulterior motives.

"You could have just come over. You have a key."

"And risk having you throw something at me? No thanks." Light laughed, a pleasant sound that I wasn't going to admit sent pleasant shivers dancing along my spine.

"How rude. But fine. Are we taking Sayu?" We usually took Sayu with us when we went to Spaceland and not asking about her would have been suspicious. I had to play along like I knew nothing of Light's murderous pastime.

"No, I thought it could be just the two of us."

"Your parents and my aunt are going to think you took me out on a date." They totally would and then the wedding planning would start. Uch.

"And if they did think that?" Light replied casually.

I thought for a moment before blushing. "Light Yagami, are you asking me on a date?" Damn, he was smooth.

"If I am?" Light teased.

"Then I'd have to say yes." Oh dear, this wasn't good. I mean, I really liked the guy and maybe had a crush on him, but this wasn't how I intended to go about things. There was a very high chance things were going to get harder. I was not looking forward to when Misa came around. She'd probably try and kill me if she saw me as a threat. Which meant I had to be sure to break it off with Light before then.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour." With that, he hung up.

I stared blankly at my phone for half a minute before bolting out of bed in a mad rush to shower and get dressed. I took extra care on my appearance, merely to keep up appearances and not to impress Light. Yeah, totally not to impress him. While I scrambled around, I remembered that Raye was going to say that there was no cause of suspicion for Light. Maybe I could save Raye. I'd have to be careful.

Thirty minutes later I was ready to go. I decided on black leggings with a short jean skirt, a white button up blouse, a comfortable blue knit sweater and my black coat complete with scarf and gloves.

I met up with Light outside our houses and he took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together, giving me that smile I loved. I blushed and rested my head on his arm as we walked, enjoying his company. This is how it should be. No Kira, no L, no Death Note or Shinigami hanging around. Just me and Light together, being a couple. Even if was a fantasy that would never happen, not unless I changed things. But I was going to enjoy this right now. There was no doubt in my mind that if things had gone differently, Light and I would be an actual couple and perhaps even marry one day. A girl could wish, couldn't she?

Light didn't let me go the entire way, even when we got on the bus, Raye sitting behind us. Light did let go to wrap his arm around me, pulling me closer to his side so I could rest my head on him. It was probably all just a show, but I was going to take what I was going to get. I fell asleep after a few minutes, Light's warmth and cologne sending me off to dreamland.

* * *

I watched as Tsukio slept against my chest, my arm around her. This was where she was meant to be. When I became God of the New World, she would be my queen. There was no one else suited for the position. She was second in intelligence to me, kind, beautiful, merciful. Most would consider that a disadvantage to my ideals, but a merciful queen would be well looked upon and people would love her. When the time came, we would have children together that could carry on our legacy. No one would take her from me. Not even L.

Right on time, the final piece needed to figure out my stalker's name stepped on board and hijacked the bus. Tsukio, surprisingly slept through the first part, but stirred when I shook her awake so I could show her the note. She shook her head, clutching onto me. The stalker advised me not to and when I questioned him about being F.B.I., he handed me his I.D. I kept it away from Tsukio's hands as I studied the name.

Raye Penbar, you've just sealed your fate... I smirked before handing it back, proceeding with the rest of my plan. I dropped the decoy note written on a piece of the Death Note, causing the hijacker to make his way back to us, waving his gun around. Tsukio clung to me in fright and had the situation been different, I would have relished it.

According to plan, the hijacker emptied his gun trying to shoot Ryuk, while I used my body to push Tsukio down and shield her. It wouldn't do if she was killed before she became my goddess. I had to protect her.

The hijacker ran off the bus and was struck by a car, dying instantly. Everything was going exactly as I planned. I kept Tsukio's faced tucked against my chest so she wouldn't see. She was too innocent, she didn't need to see the horror necessary to create my new world.

 _You will be next, Raye Penber!_

* * *

 _No... I failed. Why did I have to fall asleep on the bus? Now Raye was going to die. What could I do? If I wasn't careful, L was going to catch on. Light, why? Why did you do it? If you had left him alone, you would have been cleared of suspicion! Now L's going to be taking an even closer look at us! You just damned the both of us!_

This wasn't over. Light had made his move, now it was time to make mine. I just hoped that my next move wouldn't cost me my life.


End file.
